Exhale: The 86th Annual Hunger Games SYOT
by If She Could Fly
Summary: The rebels plans of ridding The Hunger Games failed horribly, the Capitol managed to kill the Mockingjay and all other rebels with her. The Capitol re-established the Hunger Games and have made them as gruesome as ever. 24 willing killers will go in and only one victor will come out. This is the 86th Annual Hunger Games, will you survive? **SYOT OPEN*
1. Tribute form

The rebels plans of ridding The Hunger Games and removing them from the world failed horribly. The Capitol managed to kill the Mockingjay with deception and killed all other rebels with her. The Capitol re-established the Hunger Games, and as a punishment to the districts they had a very special Hunger Games that year. They left only maces in a desert arena; a big gory bloodbath. They continue to create chaos in the arena, knowing for sure the Districts will never rebel again. 24 willing killers will go in and only 1 victor will come out. This is the 86th Annual Hunger Games. *SYOT OPEN*

**I can only accept tributes from PM ****:)**

May the odds be _ever_ in your favor

* means optional

(You can reserve a character so nobody steals your spot while your typing the form;))

TRIBUTE FORM

Name:

Preferred Districts:

Age:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction and thoughts:

Personality (be descriptive):

APPEARANCE-

Height:

Weight:

Hair:

Body Type:

Eyes:

Skin tone:

Facial features (beard, freckles, pouty lips, ect):

Scars:

OUTFITS-

Normal everyday outfit:

Reaping outfit:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

*Victor outfit (if they were to win):

Anything else?:

RELATIONSHIPS (describe a little how they look, quick personality and your tributes opinion on them)-

Family Members:

Friends:

*Trainer:

*Enemies:

Boyfriend or Girlfriend:

*Mentor:

*Escort:

TRAINING-

What did they do while training:

What they do for the Gamemakers:

Score(be realistic, your little 12 year old from d12 will not get a 10, most careers won't even get a 11 or 12 either):

CAPITOL-

Interview Strategy:

Opinion on the Games:

Opinion on the Capitol:

**A quote your tribute will say in the interview:

THE GAMES HAVE BEGUN-

Arena Strategy:

Bloodbath?:

Willing to make alliances:

*Up for arena romance:

Strengths(no more then 7):

Weaknesses (no less then 4):

Preferred Weapon/s:

Preferred way to die:

RATE 1-10 SKILL WISE AND ABILITY WISE ( ten being highest, one being lowest)

Determination:

Knife throwing:

Using a mace:

Using a spear:

Using a trident:

Using a bow and arrow:

Hunting:

Plant searching:

Social abilities:

Intelligence:

Climbing:

Swimming:

Stamina:

Stealth:

Strength:

Pain Tollerance:

Anything else you want me to know?:

Happy Hunger Games!

* * *

When you submit a tribute please try to make them descriptive otherwise it can sometimes be hard to write your tribute. If your form isn't as descriptive you might not necessarily get the district you want :( For your tributes scores, you will most likely get the score you want, unless I feel like its too unrealistic or if your tribute deserves better (if theres a change in the score Ill PM you. For those who want romances you might not all get one, I only want like one or two couples in the arena. Its really heartbreaking to tear lovers apart :( But yeah PM me if you want a romance!

Sadly I cant do sponsor system or anything otherwise my story could get reported..


	2. Tribute List

_I sit down on my luxurious red velvet couch and switch on the tv attached to the wall. 'Oh how I love being the President daughter' I think to myself._

_I wait as the commercials pass by, and the District Reapings begin to start. Channing Flickermans; Caesar Flickermans son, begins talking I slip off my platform heels and bring my knees to my chest. Channing begins to announce this years tributes, then he winks at the screen and it cuts away to more commercials before District 1's Reaping shows. _

_'I hope this years more interesting than last year. All there was last year was a bunch of mutts eating people... I want something new and interesting to happen this year! I think I'll have a quick chat with Daddy tonight..' _

**Okay! So this is the tribute list, and it will be updated daily with new tributes! There are still very many spots open so please feel free to PM me a tribute, or reserve a spot while you write up the form. (It would be great if more boys were submitted) Don't forget that anyone can win these games, your character just has to be interesting and have charisma. Just because your tribute isnt a career doesnt mean they are going to automatically lose. Everyone has a fair chance at winning, so dont worry about it :) **

**Sumbit! Submit! Submit! :D**

* * *

PLEASE SUBMIT SOME YOUNGER AGED TRIBUTES!

TRIBUTE LIST

District 1-

Female: Rose Felicity McKinnon (17) - Rosemarie Benson

Male: Jay Terrone (18) - MidnightRaven323

District 2-

Female: Glace DeBay (16) - POMForever

Male: Blare Dust (18) - GreenPokeGuy_  
_

District 3-

Female: Galinda Glassman (14) - goldie031

Male:

District 4-

Female: Kendra Irchid (17) - LeviAntonius_  
_

Male: Storm "Dragon" Alsius (18) - XSellSwordX

District 5-

Female: Lilith Morgan (14) - xxxmaxandfangforevwrxxx

Male:

District 6-

Female:

Male: Razz Caradonna (15) - GallantGrove

District 7-

Female: Cypress Elm (16) - District3girl

Male: Owen Beta (17) - goldie031

District 8-

Female:

Male:

District 9-

Female: Kira Choff (14) - GreenPokeGuy_  
_

Male:

District 10-

Female: Hilaree Peecon (17) - GallantGrove_  
_

Male:

District 11-

Female: Kenna Baudelaire (17) - MidnightRaven323

Male:

District 12-

Female:

Male: Benjamin Wright (17) - Chaos Penguin

**PM me if there are any mistakes with your tributes name. **

**thanks~~**


End file.
